L'Amour d'un Enfant de Lumière
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Alors que Harry gît mourrant dans les bras de Dumbledore après avoir vaincu Voldemort, ils échangent leurs derniers mots aigre-doux. Traduction de AngelMoon Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Annonce : Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'histoire "**_Love of the Light Child_**" de **AngelMoon Girl**, et le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! Merci.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**L'amour de l'Enfant de Lumière.**

Une obscurité à donner le frisson s'abattit sur les ruines ; le ciel d'un gris lugubre donnait l'impression d'être en deuil. Les restes de la prison d'Azkaban, qui avait été démoli dans l'agitation de la bataille finale, s'étaient déployés sur une vaste étendue et avaient dispersés tout le monde un peu partout. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol et il y avait beaucoup de blessés, et cela dans les deux camps. Au centre de cette agitation, un vieil homme était accroupi et tenait délicatement le corps inerte d'un adolescent contre lui. Un amas de robes en combustion reposait tout près, encore fumante. C'était tout ce qui restait de Lord Voldemort. La prophétie avait été accomplie, et maintenant le Mage Noir avait été vaincu…Cependant, cela avait coûté beaucoup de perte au camp du Bien. Le victorieux Enfant de la Lumière gisait effondré dans les bras de Fondateur de l'Ordre ; inconscient, blême, épuisé. Le garçon de la lumière avait triomphé contre le sorcier maléfique dans une bataille fantastique, et il avait à la fin détruit le Mage Noir avec l'amour pour seule arme. Il avait vaincu la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas être battu d'une autre manière ; il avait sauvé le monde de l'obscurité et du mal, il avait porté le poids du monde héroïquement…et maintenant, il agonisait.

Albus Dumbledore changea de posture, rapprochant son jeune protégé de lui. Le directeur avait l'impression qu'un cognard avait brisé son cœur, le coupant impitoyablement en deux. Son Enfant en Or, l'Elu ; le seul qu'il aimait comme son propre fils, avait seulement quelques minutes à vivre. Le corps du garçon était parcouru par de la Magie Noire, le dévorant de l'intérieur et propageant le poison rapidement. Cela avait été le "cadeau" de Voldemort avant qu'il soit vaincu et tombe dans l'oubli. Il n'y avait pas de remède pour ce sort qui emportait Harry Potter, et le temps qu'ils quittent les ruines de cette forteresse, Harry serait mort. Mais la mort était inévitable maintenant, et regarder cela se produire était l'unique chose qu'Albus pouvait faire.

Harry Potter ouvrit ses yeux, inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait ou ce qui lui était arrivé, seulement que tout son corps était douloureux et que le simple fait d'ouvrir ses yeux lui prenait beaucoup de force – c'était comme si quelqu'un avait placé un poids énorme sur ses paupières. Il vit un visage aux contours flous au-dessus de lui.

"Harry ?"Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait entendu un million de fois. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, elle criait son nom avec terreur. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rappela : le combat ! Il se souvint de la bataille subséquente entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts, et son duel avec Voldemort jusqu'à la mort. L'Avada Kedavra que Voldemort avait lancé à Harry avait rebondi quand Harry avait utilisé tout son pouvoir de l'amour. Harry avait survécu et en serait sorti en tant que légende vivante si ce n'avait pas été par la dernière incantation de Voldemort avant qu'il ne meure. Le Sortilège de Magie Noire avait frappé Harry en pleine poitrine – c'était le Poison Meurtrier, pire que l'Avada Kedavra. La victime entrerait dans un monde de peine et de souffrance avant de mourir de ce poison.

Et Harry était en souffrance, c'était peu dire. Ses muscles étaient parcourus irrégulièrement de spasmes douloureux quand il faisait ne serait-ce que le plus petit des mouvements, sa tête martelait comme si quelqu'un le frappait répétitivement, et il brûlait de l'intérieur. Comme s'il était en feu. Un feu inévitable qui consumait tout.

"M-Monsieur ?"Gémit Harry faiblement. Malgré les protestations de son corps réfractaire, Harry avança une main et toucha le visage de son bien-aimé directeur. Etonnamment, il était mouillé, des larmes s'écoulaient de son visage accablé de douleur.

"C'est moi, Harry", répondit Dumbledore en serrant les mains glacées de Harry dans les siennes.

"Es-Est-ce que t-tout le m-m-monde va bien ?"Murmura Harry, sa vision devenant plus ou moins nette. Parfois il voyait Dumbledore, parfois juste une tache blanche, et parfois simplement que du noir. Une obscurité paisible et accueillante. Sans peine.

Dumbledore ria à contre-cœur. Uniquement ce garçon pouvait demander comment les autres se portaient alors qu'il était lui-même à deux doigts de la mort. "Ils vont bien, Harry. Juste bien…" La voix de Dumbledore se brisa. C'était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'ajouter encore plus de tristesse dans le cœur de l'enfant. La perte de Rémus, qui avait été tué dans ce désordre indescriptible, était déjà pleurée à chaudes larmes.

"Ron ? H-Hermione ?"Haleta Harry, un frisson traversant son corps. Dumbledore sanglota intérieurement parce qu'il était incapable d'enlever la peine de Harry. Il aurait volontiers prit la place du garçon, à n'importe quel moment. L'enfant n'avait même pas atteint sa majorité, et c'était horrible que sa vie se termine si rapidement. Ne jamais se marier, ne jamais avoir d'enfants et de ne pas pouvoir transmettre l'héritage des Potter…ne jamais avoir d'amour ou de connaître les joies des expériences du monde des adultes. C'était tellement cruel.

"Ils vont bien aussi, Harry. Repose-toi maintenant," commanda doucement Dumbledore. Harry essaya, mais de plus en plus de spasmes le parcouraient douloureusement.

"Monsieur…suis-je en train de mourir ?" Des larmes, venant d'au-dessus de lui, s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Harry. Elles avaient un effet apaisant sur lui, comme l'était la main de Dumbledore qui caressait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux affectueusement, comme si tout allait bien : mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Oui."Cela brisa le cœur de Dumbledore de dire cela. Tout mais pas ce mot ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ce ne pouvait pas être le sens contraire ?

"Restez avec moi. Je suis effrayé !"Gémit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. Dumbledore serra Harry contre son torse.

"Je reste. Je serais avec toi tout le temps…"

"Je suis effrayé,"répéta Harry, fermant ses yeux et prenant de manière saccadée sa respiration. La fin était proche.

"Ne le sois pas. Il y a un monde magnifique qui t'attend, un monde sans tristesse, sans peine ou de Voldemort. Tu verras tes parents et Sirius de nouveau. Et Rémus aussi !" Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.

"C'est vrai…je les sens déjà…leurs accueils chaleureux…"Dumbledore blêmit, heureux pour le garçon mais tourmenté pour lui-même. Harry était en train de le quitter – il pouvait sentir son esprit se libérer de son corps. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas certain de vouloir rester seul. Cet enfant était la lumière de sa vie. Il était devenu extrêmement attaché à lui avec les années.

Harry commença à haleter, essayant de prendre la respiration demandée et dont il avait besoin pour vivre, mais il échoua. La peine était atroce, comme si quelqu'un lui jetait le Doloris. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir des spasmes et se tordre de douleurs, mais ses articulations rigides ne semblaient pas travailler correctement, comme s'il était paralysé.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour la dernière fois, paraissant comme si chaque mot délibéré lui coûtait un effort énorme… ."Professeur…je vous aime. M-Merci…je ne vais pas… oublier…" Ses yeux se refermèrent, cette fois demeurant clos. Harry Potter rendit son dernier soupir, puis son cœur s'arrêta alors que le poison l'atteignait et contaminait ses muscles affaiblis. Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu ne vivait plus.

Dumbledore éclata ouvertement en sanglots, s'agrippant au garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait son visage contre celui blanc et froid de Harry.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je vais te rejoindre rapidement."Car le vieux directeur n'avait pas mentionné au garçon que lui aussi avait été frappé par un sortilège…le sortilège coupant. Le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu dire quoique ce soit, de peur d'angoisser le garçon. Le vieux directeur changea encore de position, révélant une longue entaille qui partait de son flanc, remontait jusqu'à son cœur et était entourée de sang. Du sang se répandait de la blessure et même si le directeur savait qu'on pouvait stopper l'hémorragie, il n'essaya pas de la soigner. Au contraire. Il voulait rejoindre Harry. Il avait vécu sa vie pleinement, et cent-cinquante-six ans de vie lui avait permis de voir des merveilles. Il avait vu tout cela, et maintenant l'homme voulait de la paix et du repos. Quel meilleur temps que celui avec Harry ?

Le vieil homme devenait de plus en plus faible à cause d'une perte considérable de sang. Il patienta, perdant encore plus de force alors que le temps s'écoulait. Un petit laps de temps plus tard, lui aussi tomba en avant, en travers du garçon. Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du siècle, venait de mourir à côté de l'enfant remarquable qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Harry sentit de la chaleur – une chaleur pleine d'amour et qui l'acceptait, une chaleur qu'il reconnaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Un visage apparut dans son champ de vision, le visage ayant l'air plus jeune mais portant toujours sa barbe blanche si excentrique et paré de robes blanches, rayonnantes. Harry était vêtu de la même robe blanche incandescente.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Vous…vous êtes mort aussi ?"Le directeur ria doucement.

"En effet, il semble que je suis mort."

"Comment est-ce que je rejoins mes parents ? Où est-ce que je vais à partir d'ici ?"Dumbledore offrit son bras et Harry le saisi.

"Suis-moi."Ils planèrent tout le long du parcourt, et rapidement une faible trace de lumière devint visible, presque comme une lumière à la fin d'un tunnel. Elle grossit en puissance jusqu'à ce que tout ce que put voir Harry fut le blanc aveuglant. Puis sa vision s'éclaircit et une vue nostalgique vient à lui – une vue chaleureuse et bienvenue. Lui et Dumbledore se tenaient dans un Godric Hollow réanimé en une petite place qui donnait le sentiment d'être à la maison, avec une petite cuisine et un salon. Un feu était embrasé dans la cheminée. Avant que Harry puisse enregistrer cet événement, il fut enveloppé par quatre personnes extatiques dans une embrassade digne des ours …quatre corps solides et complètement réels dont Harry connut l'identité immédiatement.

"Maman ? Papa ? Sirius ? Rémus ?"Quatre sourires lui firent écho. Harry se retourna, Dumbledore était toujours ici, regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec bonheur.

"Tu vois, Harry ? La mort n'est pas la fin. C'est le début d'une vie meilleure. Une vie éternelle pleine d'amour…"

Harry sourit. Pour une fois dans sa vie troublée, il était à la maison. Il était à la maison, heureux et en paix avec ceux qu'il aimait. Un jour, ses amis le rejoindraient aussi. Mais pour l'instant, il allait juste en profiter pour toujours.

**Fin. **


	2. Deuxième version

Annonce : Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'histoire "_**Love of the Light Child**_" de **AngelMoon Girl**, et le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Et voici la deuxième version de ce one-shot. Je laisse la première en ligne, je la trouve aussi très bien et elle ne donne pas le même effet que celle-ci (enfin je pense). Bien sûr, je remercie les reviewers de la précédente édition : Llemaluna, P'tite Lune, charlotte, lilou, Virginie2 et thalys.

N'oubliez pas de prendre vos plumes et de me laisser vos commentaires ! La boîte aux lettres se trouve en bas de page, à gauche. Une ouverture représentée par un petit carré bleu…

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**L'amour de l'Enfant de Lumière.**

Une obscurité à donner le frisson s'abattit sur les ruines ; le ciel d'un gris lugubre donnait l'impression d'être en deuil. Les restes de la prison d'Azkaban, qui avait été démoli dans l'agitation de la bataille finale, s'étalaient, pêle-mêle, un peu partout. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol rocailleux et il y avait beaucoup de blessés, et cela dans les deux camps. Au centre de cette agitation, un vieil homme, le visage crispé par un chagrin manifeste, était accroupi et tenait délicatement le corps inerte d'un adolescent contre son cœur. Un amas de robes en combustion reposait tout près et émettait une sorte de fumée noire qui sifflait à la manière d'un serpent. Si ce n'était pas par la preuve juste devant leurs propres yeux, on aurait pu penser que Lord Voldemort était encore en vie ; crachotant du Fourchelang avec une habileté que personne, hormis un garçon au cheveu noir d'ébène, aurait pu égaler. Mais force est de constater que ce tas de robe et de cendre fétide était tout ce qu'il restait du Sorcier Maléfique le plus terrible de l'époque. La prophétie avait été accomplie, et maintenant le Mage Noir avait été vaincu…Mais non sans pertes. Le camp du Bien avait souffert de tant de sacrifices. L'Enfant Victorieux de la Lumière, avec sa tignasse de cheveux noirs qui contrastait violemment avec son teint pâle, gisait effondré dans les bras de Fondateur de l'Ordre ; inconscient, blême, épuisé. Le garçon de la lumière avait triomphé contre le sorcier maléfique dans une bataille fantastique, et il L'avait à la fin détruit avec l'arme ultime. Celle dont Dumbledore avait tant de fois fait l'éloge : l'amour. Il avait vaincu la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas être battu d'une autre manière ; il avait sauvé le monde de l'obscurité et du mal, il avait porté le fardeau du destin du monde héroïquement…

Et maintenant, il agonisait.

Albus Dumbledore changea de posture, rapprochant son jeune protégé frissonnant contre lui. Il grimaça lorsqu'il ressentit la souffrance que ce mouvement venait de provoquer, mais il réussit à ignorer les élancements de douleur irradiant de sa plaie ouverte et palpitante qui s'étalait le long de son flanc et finissait par disparaître sous les plis du tissu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui ait encore de l'importance ? Harry s'en allait... Le vieux sorcier ressentit une pointe de remords lorsqu'il réalisa que le monde venait peut-être d'être sauvé, mais que cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Pas si Harry devait être perdu en ce lieu.

Le directeur avait l'impression qu'un cognard avait brisé son cœur, le coupant impitoyablement en deux. Il n'en restait que des fragments âpres. Son Enfant en Or, l'Elu ; le seul qu'il aimait comme son propre fils, avait seulement quelques minutes à vivre. Le corps du garçon était parcouru par de la Magie Noire, le dévorant de l'intérieur et propageant le poison rapidement. Cela avait été le "cadeau" de Voldemort avant qu'il soit vaincu et tombe dans l'oubli. Un présent que le Survivant n'avait pu anticiper et que Dumbledore n'avait pas été en mesure de dévier. Il n'y avait pas de remède pour ce sort qui emportait Harry Potter, et le temps qu'ils puissent quitter les ruines de cette forteresse, Harry serait mort. Mais la mort était inévitable maintenant, et regarder cela se produire était l'unique chose qu'Albus pouvait faire.

C'était pire que le Doloris.

Harry Potter ouvrit ses yeux, inconscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait ou ce qui lui était arrivé, seulement que tout son corps était douloureux et que le simple fait d'ouvrir ses yeux lui prenait beaucoup de force – c'était comme si quelqu'un avait placé un poids énorme sur ses paupières. Il vit un visage aux contours flous au-dessus de lui, un nuage de blanc et deux infimes points d'un bleu des plus brillants qui s'approchaient et qui s'adressèrent à lui.

"Harry ?"

Il connaissait cette voix. Il l'avait entendu un million de fois. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, elle criait son nom avec terreur. C'est à ce moment qu'une vague de souvenirs submergea les sens de Harry et qu'il se rappela : le combat ! Il se souvint de la bataille subséquente entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts, et son duel avec Voldemort jusqu'à la mort. L'Avada Kedavra que Voldemort avait lancé à Harry avait rebondi quand Harry avait utilisé tout son pouvoir de l'amour. Harry avait survécu et en serait sorti en tant que légende vivante si ce n'avait pas été par la dernière incantation de Voldemort avant qu'il ne meure. Le Sortilège de Magie Noire avait frappé Harry en pleine poitrine – c'était le Poison Meurtrier, pire que l'Avada Kedavra. La victime entrerait dans un monde de peine et de souffrance avant de mourir d'une overdose de poison dans son système sanguin. Une overdose qui finirait par arrêter son cœur.

Et Harry était en souffrance, c'était peu dire. Ses muscles étaient parcourus irrégulièrement de spasmes douloureux quand il faisait ne serait-ce que le plus petit des mouvements, sa tête martelait comme si quelqu'un le frappait répétitivement, et il brûlait de l'intérieur, comme chauffé à blanc. Un feu inévitable qui consumait tout. Harry aurait voulu hurler, mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas fonctionner correctement. Respirer devenait difficile.

"M-Monsieur ?"Gémit Harry faiblement. Malgré les protestations de son corps réfractaire, l'adolescent avança une main et toucha le visage de son bien-aimé directeur. Etonnamment, il était mouillé, des larmes s'écoulaient de son visage accablé de douleur.

"C'est moi, Harry", répondit Dumbledore en serrant les mains glacées de Harry dans les siennes. Il les pressa gentiment.

"Es-Est-ce que t-tout le m-m-monde va bien ?"Murmura Harry, sa vision devenant plus ou moins nette. Parfois il voyait Dumbledore, parfois juste une tache blanche, et parfois simplement que du noir. Une obscurité paisible et accueillante. Sans peine.

Dumbledore ria à contre-cœur. Uniquement ce garçon pouvait demander comment les autres se portaient alors qu'il était lui-même à deux doigts de la mort. _Mon gentil petit garçon altruiste. _"Ils vont bien, Harry. Juste bien…" Mais la voix de Dumbledore se brisa. C'était un mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'ajouter encore plus de tristesse dans le cœur de l'enfant. La perte de Rémus, qui avait été tué dans ce désordre indescriptible, était déjà pleurée à chaudes larmes.

"Ron ? H-Hermione ?"Haleta Harry, un frisson traversant son corps. Le vieux mage sanglota intérieurement parce qu'il était incapable d'enlever la peine de Harry. Si seulement- ce satané mantra sempiternel- si seulement il pouvait prendre la place de Harry. Lui donner une chance de vivre. L'enfant n'avait même pas atteint sa majorité, et c'était horrible que sa vie se termine si rapidement. Ne jamais se marier, ne jamais avoir d'enfants et de ne pas pouvoir transmettre l'héritage des Potter…ne jamais avoir d'amour ou de connaître les joies des expériences du monde des adultes. C'était tellement cruel.

"Ils vont bien aussi, Harry. Repose-toi maintenant," commanda doucement Dumbledore. Harry essaya, mais de plus en plus de spasmes le parcouraient douloureusement. Il haleta pour reprendre sa respiration.

"Monsieur…suis-je en train de mourir ?"

Petit espoir.

Harry savait qu'il l'était, mais peut-être…juste peut-être…s'il entendait une réponse négative de la bouche de Dumbledore…

Des larmes, venant d'au-dessus de lui, s'écoulèrent sur le visage de Harry. Elles avaient un effet apaisant sur lui, comme l'était la main de Dumbledore qui caressait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux affectueusement, comme si tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Oui."

Cela brisa le cœur de Dumbledore de dire cela, de réduire ces fragments d'espoir en infimes brisures. Tout mais pas ce mot ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ce ne pouvait pas être le sens contraire ?

"Restez avec moi. Je suis effrayé !"Gémit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. Dumbledore serra Harry contre son torse.

"Je reste. Je serais avec toi tout le temps…"

"Je suis effrayé,"répéta Harry, fermant ses yeux et prenant de manière saccadée sa respiration. La fin était proche, ils savaient tous les deux cela.

"Ne le sois pas. Il y a un monde magnifique qui t'attend, un monde sans tristesse, sans peine ou de Voldemort. Tu verras tes parents et Sirius de nouveau. Et Rémus aussi !"

Un petit sourire éclaira les traits de Harry pour la dernière fois.

"C'est vrai…je les sens déjà…leurs accueils chaleureux…"

Dumbledore blêmit, heureux pour le garçon mais tourmenté pour lui-même. Harry était en train de le quitter – il pouvait sentir son esprit se libérer de son corps. A cet instant, Dumbledore su. Il ne solliciterait pas d'aide médicale pour sa propre blessure. Avoir à vivre seul après cela…Non. Cent soixante ans sur cette terre avait été un miracle et une bénédiction suffisante. Mais même le plus grand des Sorciers se lassait. C'était son heure ; et quel plus beau moment pour faire le chemin ! Avec Harry, le garçon dont il était devenu extrêmement attaché au fils des ans. Et il n'avait rien à craindre de la mort. Elle n'était qu'une grande aventure de plus, comme il le disait toujours.

Harry commença à haleter, essayant de prendre la respiration demandée et dont il avait besoin pour vivre, mais il échoua. La peine était atroce, comme si quelqu'un lui jetait le Doloris. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir des spasmes et se tordre de douleurs, mais ses articulations rigides ne semblaient pas travailler correctement. Il était paralysé.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour la dernière fois, paraissant comme si chaque mot délibéré lui coûtait un effort énorme… ."Professeur…je vous aime. M-Merci…je ne vais pas… oublier…"

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et demeurèrent cette fois clos. Harry Potter poussa son dernier soupir, puis son cœur s'arrêta alors que le poison l'atteignait et contaminait ses muscles affaiblis.

Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu ne vivait plus.

Dumbledore éclata ouvertement en sanglots, s'agrippant au corps flasque de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il pressa son visage contre celui blanc et froid de Harry.

"Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Je vais te rejoindre rapidement."

Le vieil homme devenait de plus en plus faible à cause d'une perte considérable de sang. Il patienta, perdant encore plus de force alors que le temps s'écoulait. Durant toute la durée, il regarda sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Les souvenirs s'attardèrent sur les dernières années avec le jeune Harry, le regardant grandir…mûrir…oh, la fierté que ça lui avait apportée ! Dumbledore gloussa doucement, et admira le noir se déployant dans son champ de vision périphérique. S'il ignorait la douleur, et le rouge maculant le sol irrégulier, ce n'était pas si mal…

Chaleur.

Paix

De se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se produire lui permit de se consoler.

Je suis en chemin, cher garçon. Attends-moi ; laisse-nous faire ces premiers pas dans l'inconnu ensemble…

Il perdit la notion du temps. Minutes, heures…il ne saisissait plus rien. Tout ce que Albus savait était qu'il s'affaissait sur Harry, la respiration difficile et sa vision se troublant- s'obscurcissant- disparaissant.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du siècle, à l'excepté peut-être du remarquable enfant qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, venait de s'envoler.

Et les Cieux portèrent leurs deuils en laissant tomber du ciel gris leurs larmes.

* * *

Il faisait noir.

Pas de lumière, seulement…rien. Un Abysse.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de ce qu'il fallait faire, ni même pourquoi son âme vagabondait ici, en attente. Ou comment il savait, qui plus est, qu'il était en train d'attendre quelque chose.

Et cependant, Harry ressentait la chaleur – une chaleur pleine d'amour et qui l'acceptait, une chaleur qu'il reconnaissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Harry n'avait jamais vu son visage si jeune et si insouciant. Sa longue barbe blanche se balançait, comme d'habitude, encore contre ses robes. Harry prit alors le temps de se contempler, et il fut surpris de voir qu'il portait la même chose.

"Professeur Dumbledore ?"

"Oui, Harry."

"Vous…vous êtes mort aussi ?"

Le directeur laissa s'échapper un rire profond. "En effet, il semble que je suis mort."

"Comment est-ce que je rejoins mes parents ? Où est-ce que je vais à partir d'ici ?"

Dumbledore offrit son bras et Harry le saisi. "Suis-moi."

Ils planèrent tout le long du parcourt, et rapidement une faible trace de lumière devint visible, presque comme une lumière à la fin d'un tunnel. Elle grossit en puissance jusqu'à ce que tout ce que put voir Harry fut le blanc aveuglant. Puis tout d'un coup, sa vision s'éclaircit et une vue nostalgique le reçu : chaleureuse et avenante. Lui et Dumbledore se tenaient dans un Godric Hollow réanimé en une petite place qui donnait le sentiment d'être à la maison, avec une petite cuisine et un salon. Un feu dansait dans la cheminée, émettant une chaleur authentique.

Et avant que Harry puisse enregistrer cet événement, il fut enveloppé par quatre personnes extatiques dans une embrassade digne des ours …quatre corps solides et complètement réels que Harry reconnut immédiatement.

"Maman ? Papa ? Sirius ? Rémus ?"

Quatre sourires firent écho au sien.

Maman.

Il s'imprégna de la vision de Lily Potter, plus maternel et ravissante que les photographies ne pourraient jamais le montrer. Elle l'embrassa ardemment sur le front. Ses cheveux rouge feu chatouillèrent son visage, ces odeurs étrangement familières ramenaient Harry dans un monde rempli de l'amour dont il avait si longtemps eu très envie.

"Nous sommes si fières de toi, chéri,"chuchota-t-elle d'une voix profonde, ses yeux miroitant les propres orbes émeraudes de Harry.

Papa.

L'homme tapa dans le dos de Harry alors que ce dernier se régala de voir James Potter, sa copie conforme. Et derrière des lunettes similaires à celles de Harry, ses yeux de couleur noisette étaient noyés de fierté.

"Tu vois, Lily ? J'ai toujours su qu'il serait un joueur de Quidditch extraordinaire ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! ça c'est mon garçon…"

Sirius.

Il sourit avec beaucoup d'émotion à son parrain, dont un de ses bras était passé nonchalamment autour des épaules de James. Il rit de son rire si semblable à un aboiement devant l'air probablement bouleversé de Harry.

"Doit être- qu'est-ce que c'était ce que le vieux Servilus disait toujours ? Oh oui, 'aussi arrogant que son père', partant à la chasse du Sorcier le plus Ténébreux de tous les Temps ! Je parie que Rogue doit se retourner dans sa tombe, eh ? J'ai toujours su que tu avais cela en toi, gamin…"

Rémus.

Aux côtés de ses compagnons Maraudeurs, Rémus n'était plus l'homme fatigué, accablé de douleur et usé par la bataille. Son visage resplendissait de la jeunesse de ses jours d'école. Le loup-garou fit un clin d'œil à Harry et le garçon retourna le geste.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Harry."

Professeur.

Harry se retourna, et Dumbledore était toujours ici, regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son visage exprimait un bonheur pur. Il avait gardé ses distances pour laisser le temps à Harry de retrouver sa famille, mais maintenant il s'avançait vers eux.

"Tu vois, Harry ? La mort n'est pas la fin. C'est le début d'une vie meilleure et beaucoup plus heureuse. Une vie éternelle pleine d'amour…"

Harry sourit en réponse, puis, non sans hésitation, il s'avança et passa ses bras autour du Directeur. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire dans la vie terrestre, mais qu'il avait toujours souhaité faire. Cet homme était comme son grand-père, et il méritait bien ça, après avoir guidé Harry depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore retourna l'étreinte avec enthousiasme. Alors que Harry blottissait son visage contre le confortable buste du vieil homme, il sentit ses bras longs et chaleureux l'entourer pour le rapprocher de lui.

_C'est ma famille._

_C'est chez moi._

_Mon éternité._

Harry sourit. Pour une fois dans sa vie troublée, il était à la maison. Il était à la maison, heureux et en paix avec ceux qu'il aimait. Et un jour, ses amis le rejoindraient aussi. Mais pour l'instant, il allait juste en profiter pour toujours.

**Fin. **

"Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus." _Albus Dumbledore_, dans _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_.


End file.
